


Phoebe Cates and Sam Thing, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "She's cute in that 1980s, I'm not Molly Ringwald but still totally relevant kind of way."





	Phoebe Cates and Sam Thing, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Tell me your ultimate sexual fantasy.”

“How come you’ve never asked before?”

“I thought you would just tell me, you know, over time. You haven’t though and I want to know.”

Josh sat in his couch and Hogan straddled him. She wore the shirt he had on earlier and nothing else…it was shaping up to be a good night. It had been 3 weeks since her return from Oxford; their relationship was out in the open. Josh could not truly express how happy that made him. He did not want to treat her like a dirty secret anymore…they were in love. They had crossed the biggest hurdles, distance and time, nothing stood in their way now.

“You really want to know?” he unbuttoned one button on her blouse, kissing her neck.

“Mmm hmm.”

“Tell me yours first.”

“Wow Lyman, yours must be kinky as hell. Next thing you'll be asking me to run through a maze and answer three questions.”

“Just tell me.” he stroked her back.

“Me, Alyson Hannigan, and Carmen Electra getting all hot and sweaty. We are in a hotel room and there is usually AC/DC playing. Sometimes I put on Deep Purple. There is a man there filming the whole thing but I never see his face.”

“That’s probably me.” Josh replied breathlessly. “I have money; I can hire them. Damn that sounds sexy.”

Hogan giggled, leaning to kiss him. Her breasts pressed on him and it made Josh heady. Having her close again made him wonder how it was possible to breathe with her so far away.

“Now,” she ran her hands down his naked chest. “Quid pro quo Lyman. I want to know what turns you on.”

“You do…oh you mean the fantasy. I've never told anyone.”

“You can tell me baby. It cannot be crazier than mine.”

“Phoebe Cates and Sam.”

“Um…what?”

“Phoebe Cates and Sam; that’s my fantasy.”

“Doing what?”

“Each other, while I watch.”

“Holy shit. You don’t even get involved?”

“My hands are pretty full.” He kissed her neck.

“So, you're a watcher.” Hogan asked.

“Yeah, in that one I definitely am.”

“So Sam shows up a lot in your fantasies?”

“No, but Phoebe Cates does.”

They both laughed. Josh stood and Hogan wrapped her legs around him. He walked in the bedroom, laying her down on the bed.

“You know what I fantasize about a lot?” he stroked her leg.

“Anderson Cooper?”

“Ha ha. You.”

“Dirty things?”

“Very, very dirty.”

“Tell me. I want to make your dreams come true.”

“You do that everyday. I think about you touching yourself. Watching you in the shower like a dirty boy.”

“I love it.” she threw her arms around him, kissing him passionately.

“Oh I love it too. I love you beautiful.”

She moved away from him a bit; unbuttoned the shirt and slid it down her arms. No woman, and Josh had seen a fair amount, was more beautiful naked than Hogan. Long limbs, thin frame, small pert breasts, and fading freckles on her fair skin. It always made him gasp at first sight. She caressed and stroked her breasts as Josh just stared. Tweaking her nipples until they were hard, Hogan moaned.

“How does it feel when you do that?” he asked.

“Just as good as it feels when you jerk off.”

“That always feels good.”

“Get undressed. I want to see how hard I make you.”

Josh stripped off his boxers and socks, sitting on the edge of the bed. It wasn’t hard to get excited as Hogan’s hands touched her body…it was truly a sight. She slid down on the bed, spread her thighs, and spread herself open for him.

“Do you like what you see Lyman?”

His mouth was agape but he could not find the words. Hogan saw his growing erection; she knew exactly what it did to him. Her fingers found her clit with ease but she liked to tease herself, as Josh did, to prolong the satisfaction.

“Mmm.” She spread her thighs further apart. Josh could not take another minute. He was between her legs and his mouth and tongue replaced her fingers.

“Oh! Josh! Uhh!”

Hogan thrust forward, crying out her orgasm. Josh stroked her softly with his tongue until she climaxed again.

“Damn, that was good.” She murmured.

She rode Josh like a roller coaster, not minding that she didn’t come again as their bodies moved together. He gripped the sheets and groaned, letting it all go. Hogan fell on him and Josh kissed her.

“So, you think Sam is hot?”

“Huh?”

“I mean the Phoebe Cates thing I can get behind. She's cute in that 1980s, I'm not Molly Ringwald but still totally relevant kind of way.”

“Redheads intimidate me.” Josh replied. “I do find them unbearably sexy though.”

“No doubt. Answer my original question.”

“Doesn’t everyone think Sam is hot? That is like asking people if they like beer.”

“He is too perfect. His cheekbones scare me.”

“I will be sure to tell him.”

“I mean you have to see the homoerotic nature of your ultimate fantasy, with Phoebe Cates thrown in to increase your heterosexual comfort level.”

“Did you minor in psychology? You do this to me a lot. It’s a fantasy…as much odds of happening as you hooking up with Willow and J.Lo.”

“Carmen Electra.” Hogan corrected.

“Right.”

“Well, it is just funny to me that you picked Sam and not someone implausible. I was thinking Jude Law.”

“Oh I definitely have a Jude Law fantasy, but only my therapist is allowed to hear that one.”

Hogan laughed, taking a cigarette from the nightstand and lighting it.

“Christian Bale is kinda hot. We should watch American Psycho together.”

“I like that movie. Sam and I…aw man, I spend way too much time with him. We are so gay, aren’t we?”

“A little bit yeah, but so sweet. They don’t make friendships like they use to. I don’t want to have sex with any of my girlfriends. Remember if you decide to act on any homoerotic affection, I insist on watching. Lily too, she has a crush on Sam.”

“You'll be my first call.” He replied, kissing her.

“Good. Don’t go into work tomorrow; lets do something together.”

“OK.”

Hogan put out her cigarette and looked at him. He snuggled under the sheet, adorable in his drowsiness.

“You're only saying that because its Sunday.”

“I don’t need to work seven days a week. I would much rather be with you.”

Hogan slid down in his arms, kissing him.

“I bet you say that to all of your hot, amorous girlfriends.”

“Damn skippy. What do you want to do tomorrow?”

“I'm thinking we invite Sam over for a Phoebe Cates movie marathon.”

Josh squeezed her nose.

“Funny girl.”

***


End file.
